Craig Bartlett
Craig Michael Bartlett (born October 18, 1956 in Seattle, Washington) is an animator best known for creating the television series Hey Arnold! His first job, after graduating from Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington, was at Will Vinton Studios in Portland, Oregon. Besides working on Hey Arnold! he also worked for Rugrats in its first few seasons. He also co-wrote the computer animated film Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby for The Jim Henson Company, as well as The Skrumps for the same company. He also directed a few episodes of Ren and Stimpy. Even before that, Craig worked on an old comic strip named Arnold which was a precursor of sorts to Hey Arnold! as it featured Arnold, Helga, Harold, and even the beginnings of a few other characters. The strip was featured in Simpsons Illustrated in the early 1990s. Craig also used to do clay animation: he did several versions of Arnold on Sesame Street during that same time, and also did a character named Penny on Pee Wee's Playhouse. Among his most recent work is the Cartoon Network telefilm Party Wagon, produced as a pilot for an animated TV series about settlers making their way to the northwest. However, CN has not picked up the series (as of February 2009). In September 2008, a show for pre-schoolers called Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train was picked up by PBS Kids; produced by Henson, this was his first show created by Bartlett to be picked up since Hey Arnold!.The Muppet Newsflash: "Henson Moving Forward with "Dinosaur Train" and "The Skumps"", 9/17/2008. The series debutted on most PBS stations on September 7, 2009.Official site for "Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train" Craig Bartlett is married to Lisa Bartlett née Groening, sister of The Simpsons and Futurama creator Matt Groening, after whom Lisa Simpson is named. In Hey Arnold! Craig Batlett plays several characters, including Brainy and Miles; Nashville Ned is drawn to look like him: * 24 Hours To Live (Brainy, radio DJ) * A Day In The Life Of A Classroom (Brainy) * April Fool's Day (Brainy) * Arnold & Lila (Brainy) * Arnold Visits Arnie (Abigail (Arnie's pig)) * Arnold's Hat (Arnold's father) * Arnold's Room (Brainy) * Arnold's Thanksgiving (Brainy) * Best Man (Minister) * Big Gino) (Steve (boy being thrown in dumpster)) * Big Sis (Radio DJ, Jack (man in movie)) * Cool Jerk (Brainy) * Cool Party (Brainy) * Curly Snaps (Brainy) * Curly's Girl (Brainy) * Downtown As Fruits (Brainy) * Eugene's Bike (Brainy) * Family Man (Abner) * Freeze Frame (cab driver, party clown) * Gerald's Game (Steve (the "dungeon pawn")) * Girl Trouble (Brainy) * Grandpa's Packard (radio DJ, policeman) * Hall Monitor (Brainy) * Harold vs. Patty (Brainy, Abner) * Haunted Train (Brainy) * Heat (Brainy, radio DJ) * Helga And The Nanny (Brainy) * Helga On The Couch (Brainy) * Helga Sleepwalks (Brainy) * Helga's Locket (Abner) * Helga's Love Potion (Brainy) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (Brainy, Murray, Monkeyman, Grubby) * Hey Harold! (Brainy) * Love And Cheese (Brainy, "Cheese Throw" carny) * Married (Brainy, minister, Sheena's Uncle Earl) * Monkey Business (Brainy, paperboy) * Mr. Green Runs (Ned (radio DJ), announcer, man in the audience) * Mr. Hyunh Goes Country (Nashville Ned (radio DJ), restaurant customer) * Mudbowl (Brainy) * Mugged (Brainy) * New Bully On The Block (Brainy) * On the Lam (Brainy) * Operation Ruthless (Brainy) * Oskar Gets a Job (man talking to Oskar) * Parents Day (Arnold's father) * Part Time Friends (man in hospital) * Phoebe Breaks A Leg (Brainy, doctor) * Phoebe's Little Problem (Brainy) * Pigeon Man (Chester the pigeon) * Pre-Teen Scream (radio DJ) * Rhonda Goes Broke (Abner) * Rhonda's Glasses (Brainy) * Sally's Comet (radio DJ, Grandpa's father) * School Play (Brainy) * Sid And Germs (Sidney (Sid's frog)) * Sid's Revenge (man mopping Principal Wartz's parking space) * Snow (radio DJ) * Stuck In A Tree (water tower worker) * Teachers' Strike (Brainy) * The Aptitude Test (Brainy) * The Flood (radio DJ) * The Journal (Arnold's father, Abner) * The List (Steve (boy in the park), man in the movie) * The Pig War (Abner) * The Vacant Lot (Brainy) * Tutoring Torvald (astronaut, Brainy, stockbroker) * What's Opera, Arnold? (Brainy, Mr. Packenham) * Wheezin' Ed (Brainy) * World Records (Brainy) Episodes Written *'Season 1': *Downtown as Fruits (with Joe Ansolabehere and Steve Viksten) *Eugene's Bike (with Steve Viksten and Joe Ansolabehere) *The Little Pink Book *Field Trip (with Joe Ansolabehere and Steve Viksten) *Snow (with Rachel Lipman) *Mugged *Wheezin' Ed (with Rachel Lipman and Steve Viksten) *Gerald Comes Over (with Rachel Lipman) *24 Hours to Live (with Steve Viksten and Joe Ansolabehere) *Arnold's Christmas (Story, with Joe Ansolabehere; Story and Written by Steve Viksten) *'Season 2': *Helga's Love Potion *Big Caesar (with Jonathan Rosenthal) *Four-Eyed Jack (Written; Story by Danica Ivancevic) *What's Opera, Arnold? *Arnold's Halloween (Written and Story, with Joseph Purdy; Written by Antoinette Stella; Story by Steve Viksten) *'Season 3': *Helga Blabs It All *Gerald's Tonsils *Grandpa's Birthday (Written and Story; Story by Steve Viksten and Joe Ansolabehere) *Cool Party *The Pig War *Girl Trouble (Written and Story; Story by Sherm Cohen) *Arnold's Thanksgiving (Written and Story, with Joseph Purdy and Steve Viksten; Story by Antoinette Stella) *'Season 4:' *Eugene's Birthday *Chocolate Turtles *Back to School (Written; Story, with Joe Ansolabehere and Steve Viksten) *Grandpa's Sister *Helga on the Couch (Written and Story; Story, with Steve Viksten) *'Season 5:' *Monkeyman! *Buses, Bikes, and Subways *New Bully on the Block *The Racing Mule (Story, with Steve Viksten, Joseph Purdy and Michelle Lamoureaux; Written by Steve Viksten and Michelle Lamoureaux) *Timberly Loves Arnold *Eugene, Eugene! (with Michelle Lamoureaux) *Grandpa's Packard (with Joseph Purdy) *''Section under construction''. See also * Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett External links * IMDb profile * Craig Bartlett's Charmed Past Life, Animation World Magazine - Issue 3.9 - December 1998 * [http://seattletimes.nwsource.com/html/television/2009807902_dinosaur06.html The Seattle Times: All aboard the "Dinosaur Train," a new kids' show created by Seattle native Craig Bartlett, by Tom Keogh] * Animation World Magazine: Craig Bartlett's Charmed Past Life, by Joe K. Bevilacqua References Category:Voice actors Category:Writers Category:Craig Bartlett